


Cupcakes

by Lauralot



Series: Daddy Issues [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky volunteers to bring cupcakes for the kindergarten class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

“No!” James shrieked.  “No no _nooooo_!”  


Thor rushed into the kitchen, excepting invaders or damage to the child’s teddy bears.  An overly enthusiastic canine, at least.

Instead, he found the elder Barnes at the counter, stirring a thick, dark batter around a glass bowl.  James was red-faced, tugging at Bucky’s pant leg, wailing.

“Dear one,” Thor said, kneeling down to his level.  “What ails you?”  


“Bucky’s making cupcakes!” James shrieked.  


Thor blinked as James continued to pull.  Bucky was steadfastly ignoring the child, stone-faced as he stirred despite the way his waistband lowered with every tug.

“Is this not cause for celebration?” Thor asked.  


“No!  He’s making them for school!  It’s not fair!”  


Bewildered, Thor tried to work out the problem.  “You want to have them now?”

“He wants to be a selfish brat,” Bucky muttered, which only made James scream all the louder.  


“I don’t want the other kids to have Bucky’s cupcakes!  The other kids are mean!  They said bears are stupid!”  


“Steve volunteered us to bring cupcakes,” Bucky said flatly.  “We have to bring cupcakes for _everyone_ , James.  Pitching a fit won’t change that.”  


“Surely some of the other children must be pleasant companions,” Thor offered.  


“He’s even making them gluten free so _Casey_ can eat them!” James wailed.  “I hate Casey!”  


Then he let go of Bucky’s leg and threw himself onto the floor, pounding the tile with his small fists.

Thor scooped him up immediately, before he could damage himself or his prosthetic.  “A king must serve all his subjects, no matter how rude or foolish,” he said solemnly.

“I don’t care!”  James was crying in earnest, his face leaving wet streaks against Thor’s shoulder.  


“But you must, dear one.  Otherwise you may lead your people to the brink of war, as I once did.  Come with me.”  He straightened up, patting the boy’s back.  “We have much to discuss about royal duties.”  



End file.
